Run
In Dragon's Dogma running or sprinting is the fastest mode of travel available to characters. Overview As forward motion increases, human characters will progressively walk, jog, and then lightly run. A special action (usually pressing in the movement analog stick) switches to running mode, during which stamina is rapidly used and the character takes on a sprinting posture, allowing dashing from place to place. Running speed is unaffected by leg length, unlike walking or jogging. Running speed and stamina usage are affected negatively by increased encumbrance - the combination of increased stamina drain and reduced running speed reduces the distance a runner can travel by two thirds from very light to very heavy encumbrance. Additionally it seems that the type of torso a character has affects run speed (but not jog speed) - smaller torso run slightly faster. The augment Leg-Strength reduces stamina use when sprinting to the next lower encumbrance level. The Dark Arisen augment Athleticism reduces stamina usage while running overall by about half. Jumps A running character can perform a long jump of extra length once sprinting - this long jump uses further stamina. The distance of a running jump is affected by encumbrance, just as run speed is affected by encumbrance. Running jumps are useful to access awkward places, such as some Badge of Vows locations, or, in Dark Arisen, a hanging corpse leading to the high cage holding a Macabre Sculpture in the Midnight Helix. For spellcaster characters with the Levitate core skill or bow-based characters with Double Vault, the running jump is usually not needed; however, a running jump can be combined with either skill to make a jump of extra length - for example the eastern upper ledges in the dock area of Bitterblack Isle can be reached from the ground level by jumping from the low pillars to an island, then to a ledge - an extreme jump requiring a running start and a switch to Levitate or Double Vault allows access. Notes *The speed of running is unaffected leg length (or type), or weight class. *Assassins can run (and jog) slightly faster than other vocations, similar to having the augment Leg-Strength equipped - ie one as if they were less encumbered. The effect is not quiet as good as Leg-Strength, and, stamina usage is not improved. *Character Height of itself does not seem to affect run speed - however it has a large effect on jogging speed. **Relative fatness (ie Character Weight at similar heights) does not seem to affect run speed or stamina use. **It seems that male characters run around 10% faster than female ones, even with the same torso, muscularity etc, and at the same encumbrance, and weight class. *Running into (or past) another person is considered impolite, and may reduce Affinity. **Running past or colliding with a worker or porter may cause shock, making them drop what they were carrying. *Pawns don't use stamina for running. *Stamina use in Hard Mode is not increased. Alternatives to running *The Strider skills Sprint and Mad Dash also allow movement at a fast speed. *The Assassin skills Wind Harness and Gale Harness speed up all actions including movement. *Mad Dash is as fast as Running at very light encumbrance with Gale Harness (including skill charge time, measured over one instance of Gale Harness). *The dagger core skill Forward Roll allows fairly rapid movement and does not use stamina, additionally, speed is maintained in water. The skill is also faster in Dark Arisen. *Attack skills such as Cutting Wind or Blink Strike also allow rapid movement and use extensive stamina, but are not affected by encumbrance. Category:Concepts